


Heat of the Moment

by GayGauntletHater0505



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, But only a little, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter Quill just wants his teammates to be happy, Smart Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGauntletHater0505/pseuds/GayGauntletHater0505
Summary: Rocket has been acting strangely towards Groot lately. He leaves when Groot enters the room, and he’s always angry when he’s around. But what if there is a different reason behind Rocket’s strange attitude?





	1. Strange

Rocket was sitting at a table in the kitchen; working on a new gun that would surely inflict a hell of a lot of damage. And let’s be honest, who could say no to that? He cackled maniacally in his head just at the thought of this baby when it’s done. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on the barrel, Groot, in all of his gigantic glory, swayed into the room quietly and received himself a cup from the cabinet. Well, if you could call it that. It’s more like a bucket that the Flora Colossus keeps around to water himself. Rocket was quickly packing all of his things away to make a quick exit when Groot suddenly turned towards him and he cursed himself mentally. 

“I am Groot?” Where are you going?

The Flora looked innocently confused and Rocket almost felt a little guilty. Almost. 

Rocket scoffed and finally finished pushing all of his things haphazardly into his leather bag, standing up to leave. He needed to make a quick exit before he says something that he will regret. 

“Nowhere. Just . . . wanting to find a place less crowded to work at.” Rocket excused himself lamely, pushing past Groot and leaving quickly for his room. Liar.

Rocket felt his eyes water slightly as he strode to his room, his bag all but forgotten on his shoulder. He wiped roughly at his eyes and tried to keep the horrible sniffle he felt bubbling up on the inside. His nose ran, much to his dismay, so he sniffed loudly and felt a migraine coming on at the thought of someone hearing that. Gods help him if Quill heard that. He’d laugh at him, or, gods forbid, be worried about him. Rocket shivered at the thought. Eugh.

He’s so stupid. He shouldn’t be feeling angry or sad or lonely. Groot is right there. And he’s alive and snarling because of what Groot did. He knows he should be grateful for the Collosus, but all he felt was anger. Anger that he sacrificed himself for him. Angry that Groot didn’t even take it into consideration that he was just leaving him all alone with those idiots. And angry that he couldn’t stop it. He felt sad, too. But he only felt sad because of the feelings he had towards the tree. He knew that they would never be reciprocated. He was a mangy raccoon and Groot is a giant, beautiful person with an even more beautiful soul. 

Rocket sniffed miserably as he reached his door. He was just about to open it when he heard the loud and off-key singing of the ‘captain.’ Fuckin’ Quill and fuckin’ awful singing voice. Why can’t he just go fucking flirt with Gamora or something?! ‘Deities above, why do you hate me?!?’ Rocket thought bitterly. Rocket heaved a sigh as he prepared himself to be bombarded by Quill. 

“Oh, hey buddy. I was actually just looking for you. You know, you should really go easier on Groot. I know you and him go way back and everything but he looked kinda heartbroken in the kitchen. What did you even say to him, anyhow?” 

Rocket was still processing all of the words when he finally turned to Peter. Rage flared up in him as he stomped a few feet closer. How dare he?!

“Now you listen here, tubby, I don’t need you or any of the other idiots giving me advice. And you don’t know nothing about Groot and I, or what we’ve been through together, so leave it be.” Was all Rocket said before he stomped into his room and closed the door in Quill’s surprised face. Were those tears on Rocket’s face? Okay, now he had to know what was going on.

Peter went to Groot and talked to him. 

“I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot.” Rocket has been distant. He has ignored me and I don’t know why. Every time I enter the room he scrambles away without a proper excuse. 

Groot seemed distressed and Peter suddenly understood what was happening. 

‘But I thought they were already together? Really? Ah well, might as well help them out a bit.’ Peter thought, surprised. 

“I really suggest that you go and talk to Rocket. You might learn things that you didn’t know before, and might understand why he’s been avoiding you so much.” Peter suggested. 

Groot nodded his head and stood, wanting to talk to Rocket immediately. Groot started on his way to Rocket’s room and thought of any reasoning Rocket would have for avoiding him. Groot came up with nothing as he reached Rocket’s door and knocked loudly.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot confronts Rocket and learns things that make life on the Milano change forever.

Rocket’s POV  
I paced up and down the expanse of my room, stressing out over what Quill had just said. Who gives a shit what he says, huh? Nobody. No one. Except himself and his overinflated ego.

But . . .

Was Groot really upset? Or was Starmunch just reading into the situation and being a nosy bitch? Did I actually make Groot sad?

‘No’ I reasoned with myself, ‘Groot is fine and I’m good at keeping things to myself. Nobody suspects a thing.’

Just as I was done convincing myself of my lies, I heard a knock upon my door. The sound of wood against metal echoed in my barren room, making it sound like it went on forever. My heart thud in my chest as I turned toward the door, the large expanse of metal never seemed this terrifying. I walked slowly for what felt like milliseconds and years at the same time, reaching the door far too quickly either way. I opened the door, and there was Groot. His wooden head was pointed down to look at me, and though he is made of wood, his face never seemed softer than now with the expression of sadness on his face. ‘Oh shit, I’m screwed. Groot is sad and it’s all my fault and now he knows something is up and he’s gonna hate my bitchy ass-‘ I was interrupted from my internal screaming by Groot’s sad voice.

“I am Groot?” What’s wrong?

Groot’s face showed that of confusion and pain, his sharp features contorting into something resembling anguish.

My heart clenched at the look, and I locked up the urge to reach my paw out and smoothen it in a box, which I threw into the dark expanses of the universe, letting it freeze over and crystallize. Now that that’s dealt with...

“Nothing buddy, just needed to be alone.” I lied straight through my muzzle, hoping Groot wouldn’t see through me like he does every time I lie.

The look of disbelief on Groot’s face was enough to tell me that he didn’t believe me. Of course not. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw! Ugh, why does he never believe me!?!

“I am Groot?” Why do you need to be alone?

Because you tried to leave me and now I can’t look at you anymore. Because I feel a pain now that I have never felt before in my life. Because it hurts that you don’t care about yourself as much as I care about you. Because you don’t feel the same way I feel about you. Because I love you.

“Just felt a little overcrowded, ya know? I personally like it nice and quiet when I’m making weapons of mass destruction.” I excused, though Groot knows that if I felt overcrowded I’d state it in a not-so-subtle way.

“I am Groot! I am Groot. I am Groot?” No! That is not the real reason. Why are you avoiding me?

I shuffled nervously as I gulped down air, wetting my too dry lips with my too dry tongue. I chuckled nervously to try and ease the tension in my shoulders and the weight that suddenly pressed down on my chest. ‘Right to the point, huh?’

“Wow, really hit the nail on the head with that one, eh?” Rocket asked nervously.

Groot looked unimpressed with my attempt at humor and waited patiently for my real answer, standing in front of me firmly with his arms crossed across his lean chest. Damn tree with his damn patience. Fuck my life.

“It’s nothing. Really.” I insisted, because if he kept pushing I feel like I’m going to snap like a too taut rubber band and spill the- what’s that Earth term? Right! Spill the beans. Or was it tea? What even is tea? Or beans, for that matter?

“I am Groot.” I thought we were friends.

Hurt flashed briefly over my face before it was quickly overshadowed by an intense rage that encompassed my entire being, mind and soul. How could he, Groot, the one who literally almost died, call him out for not being a good friend?

“Friend?! Friend!?! You were supposed to be my friend, Groot! My only friend! I trusted you and you were going to leave me behind like everyone else! You just thought, ‘oh well he’s better off without me,’ didn’t you?! Well guess what? I’m not! You had no regard for me and what I was feeling! The things I went through when you went all high and mighty and decided to try and kill yourself! Did you ever start to wonder that maybe I didn’t want to live if you weren’t there with me?!”

My anger suddenly left and I was left with an empty shell and a heaving chest. ‘Gods, did I really just say that?’ Groot looked hurt for a second before a look of understanding settled itself over his hard but soft face.

“I am Groot.” I did it for you.

Groot looked upset and tried to reach out for me. I flinched, but leaned into the touch when Groot’s rough hand threaded through the short hair on my cheek.

“But your everything and more. Without you, I’m nothing. If I ever lost you...”

“I am Groot.” You won’t, Groot interrupted.

I felt my heart swell as I looked up at Groot, my eyes now dry for once that day. I sniffled and stared at Groot as the Colossus smiled softly. Stupid fucker with his stupid, cute face.

Groot picked me up and I stared at him as our faces became level like so many other times. But unlike the other times, I was nervous as all hell and embarrassedly looked at the wall. Groot gently guided my face to look at his and my heart skipped a beat. Our mouths met in a gentle, if somewhat awkward, first kiss, and I knew immediately that this person is who I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with.

* * *

And the next morning if Peter gave them both meaningful smiles, Rocket will adamantly argue that he did not growl, but everyone heard it.


End file.
